How They Met
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: This is the story of how our favorite group of Heros met. Thanks to the Xfiles, they were all able to become friends. This Series introduces Melissa Mulder Scully and Mulder's daughter. Lonegunmen and Xfiles Crossover. Prequel of story in Never Alone.
1. Introduction

How They Met Prequel Intro written by: XfWriter & Goldenwolf88 How they Met is a series of stories about our favorite X-files Group. It is an ongoing series about this fantastic group that never has an end to the ever growing conspiracies that they find, the truth that they still seek, is out there. This is future fic in which Mulder and Scully finally become the parents they have always wanted to become. In the Series is Melissa Mulder she came about a few years later sometime after the truth . Mulder and Scully thought it was safe then now that Cancer Man and his crooked government was no longer after them to have children.  
So the two concieved Melissa looking at her as their second chance to have Children together and do parenting right by her. Scully named her daughter Melissa Leigh Mulder after her sister that had passed away.All seemed wonderful and both Scully and Mulder tried to raise Melissa together.

Then people in the government started to go after Mulder again and he had to leave his family once again behind. Mulder believed that William was in danger so he vowed that one day he would find him and promised Scully and his daughter that someday the family would be together again when it was safe. For right now, it wasn't safe for Mulder to be with his beloved family. He didn't want the government to come after them for the things he had done.

Which brings in the Lonegunmen. Frohike, Mulder's best friend, sees that Scully is having trouble raising Melissa on her own. So Frohike offers to help out and be Melissa's adopted Father and pays for her school, clothes, and personal needs. Melissa grows up claiming Frohike as her real father. Mulder comes back and tries to make amends with his daughter and wife. And Melissa feels torn between both dads since she loves both very much.

IN comes Renee, the Lonegunmen's , Mulder, Scully, Doggett, and Reyes , and Melissa's best friend. Renee comes to the Lonegunmen seeking for help in a abusive relationship . The guys help her, and in Return, Renee's gains's a group of special friends and has a soft tender spot for Langly and finds herself falling madly in love with him. Melissa also becomes Byer's love interest making Susanne Modeski jealous .  
Susanne Modeski works for the government and is a Super Soldier. Nothing can stop her for what she wants. Susanne Modeski could kill whom ever she wants. No matter who is standing in the way.

Melissa Mulder becomes an FBI Agent like her parents and starts out as an intern working for Monica Reyes and John Doggett. Who both remain madly in love with each other and working for the X-files. Uncovering more Conspiracies and Truth that lies beyond the X-files Drawers.

This is 6 to 7 part series. Enjoy reading! Also, we'd love replies!

XFWRITER & Goldenwolf88 


	2. Drunk and lovin' it

How They Met The Prequeal

written by: XFWRITER & Goldenwolf88

Summary: Our favorite X-files group meets and lots of trouble, goodtimes, bad times and drama brew. Join the fab group as they meet and get to know one another to defeat against the Government Conspiracies together. Melissa Mulder gets introduced in this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-files characters except Melissa Mulder who is totally made up. Renee Knight belongs to Goldenwolf88.

Chapter 1 Drunk and lovin' it

The Gunmen entered the party they found Melissa Mulder drunk and talking to a really cute guy who's name was Mike. The two looked intense, Mike asked her "Wanna go upstairs? We could makeout or more!"

"Young Lady it's past your curfew. Time to go", Frohike said sternly. Langly was with him plus Byers. Byers at a party?! Melissa blinked twice. She giggled and felt a bit tipsy "Dad, no can I stay a bit longer?" she pleaded with her dad Melvin Frohike. Frohike had given Byers the go ahead look.

Mike, who was apparently a bit drunk himself, went up to Byers "You don't look so tough". Langly rolled his eyes. Seriously? this punk was trying to pick a fight? "ok, kid, don't make me do what my dad did to disobedient cows on the farm, back away". Langly made a shooing motion with his hand,

"Come on, Melissa", Byers said completely ignoring Mike. Melissa stumbled a bit; so Byers went and picked her up. "You're worse than your mom", he laughed.

"So not!" mumbled Melissa. She vaguely heard Frohike shouting at Langly to stop telling Mike cow horror stories and come on. Byers just rolled his eyes and set Melissa in the back of the car. Byers then got into the seat next to Melissa.

By the time Melissa was in the car, her whole world felt like it was spinning. She couldn't believe the Lonegunmen came to the party and she can't believe Byers had picked her up and carried her out.

But she still felt like she could party some more or at least make a fool out of herself. "Come on guys! The night is still young, there's some more fun things to do, like this!!!" she stood up tipsy and showed her butt to the cars on the street and smiled her big smile. Once she pulled her pants back up, Melissa laughed some more and stumbled over and fell right into Byers arms. Melissa got several car horns blowed at her and a car full of guys beside them whistling. Melissa grinned and tried to get up and do it again but then Byers stopped her.

"She is so never leaving the house again!" Frohike exclaimed.

Byers wrapped his arms around Melissa. "It's quiet time", was all he managed to say, as he was trying not to laugh. He talked to Melissa for awhile hoping to calm her down, or at least put her to sleep with a boring lecture on the dangers of Alcohol.

Melissa much later, felt asleep in her room. WHen she awoke, she had a terrible headache. She looked over at the alarm. She had slept until eleven the next afternoon?

She heard voice's downstairs. The Guys talking most likely. Then she remembered what happened. How was she going to face them? Her Dad would probably ground her, and she had probably made a total fool of herself in front of Byers and Langly. So Melissa stayed upstairs in bed her head continued to pound.


	3. Dangers of Alcohol

Chapter 2 A long Parental Talk.

Frohike was discussing with the guys whether he should tell Scully or not. "That may just make it worse, Frohike". said Langly. "I'm sure she's embarassed enough as it is... if she remembers anything".

"I agree. Telling Scully would be pointless", Byers chimed in.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" Frohike asked.

"Talk to her" replied Byers.

"Yeah, but don't be too harsh. She just did what all kids do... and what you did about two months ago, right?" smirked Langly.

"I'm legal!" exclaimed Frohike as he climbed up the stairs.

After taking a few advils, and getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Melissa was hungry, and she knew had to face her dad and the guys soon anyway.

Melissa didn't even know how to explain to her dad how she even got drunk. TO her, she was the new girl at her school went to a party, and started out a few drinks. How she got passed two drinks, Melissa didn't know. Quickly Melissa brushed her shoulerlength red hair then she heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Melissa, it's me Dad". Melissa stood behind the door hesitating.

She felt terrible. Her Dad had seen her drunk. How did she get into the bedroom anyway? Everything else was a blur after the Guys braught her home. Melissa sighed. She decided to open the door. She studied her dad's expression. He wasn't angry at her. Instead, he had dissapointment written all across his face. And he looked at her with concern. Melissa opened the door to let him in.

Frohike sat down at Melissa's desk chair "I'm not going to yell or get angry. I just want to know why you did it. I thought that we'd talked about this". her studied Melissa's face carefully. He assumed her first hangover would be punishment enough, but he still needed to talk to her.

Melissa looked at her Dad. It was true, he wasn't angry. At least It'd be easier to talk to him and get things off her chest. "I did it to fit in at School. I got tired of being miss goody too-shoes who couldn't do no wrong. I wanted to show the kids that could be cool and even daring. I didn't plan on getting drunk Daddy. It just kinda happened. Some kid dared me to drink more and well, you know me I don't pass up any dares", Melissa paused as if gathering up more of her thoughts. "I just want to be liked in school Daddy. I'm tired of having to sit with the geeks at the school table, and, well I'm tired of looked like one". Melissa grew Quiet thinking she had said enough.

Frohike stood up and hugged Melissa. He was a geek, so was Langly and Byers, but they didn't care what anyone thought. Difference between guys and girls he guessed. "Melissa... the people at the geek table did you call it? they're the ones that are your real friends. They see you for who you are... but if you would still like to change that... I know someone who can help you. She'd only about four years older than you".

Melissa was excited and surprised. She didn't think her dad would be this understanding. "I's not that I don't want to be their friend anymore. I do. There the ones who were friendly to me when I came to school. I'm still going to be friends with them. I just want to make friends alot more, and hopefully find a boyfriend". her mind kept drifting back to Mike the hottie she met at Kate's party. She hugged her Dad Back. She was grateful to have a Dad like him always there for her when she needed to talk to him. he was such a caring Dad always listening to her and rarely yelled at her. Melissa considered him her real Dad even thought he wasn't her biological father. "Thank you, Daddy!" Melissa said.

"That's good. You're welcome, sweetheary".Frohike hugged Melissa. "The girl can help you, her name is Renee Knight. After all that's happened to her, she needs a friend right now. I think that you two will be good for each other. I'll get her to come over tomorrow and give you some money for a new wardrobe, and whatever else you might need".

After hugging him and thanking her dad again, Melissa joined the guys for dinner that night. She felt slightly better from the advils, but she still felt slightly hung over. Melissa wasn't getting drunk again for a long time.


	4. Hottest Butt on the net

Chaoter 3 Internet Hottie Chaos

After dinner, She went to use the internet on langly's computer. What she found was horrifying. They were doing polls a nd votes on who had the hottest butt. And her's was on there. The world's hottest butt- Melissa Mulder. Melissa was so horrified she began shrieking. "I can't believe this! My butt is online!" she didn't know that this would send Langly and Byers rushing over to see it.

"Ugh! were you looking up porn on my computer again?" Langly asked, jokin trying to take some of Melissa's disgust away. Byers turned red and then turned away. Going back to the kitchen so no one would hear him laugh. He came back a few minutes later, and muttered something like, "Well, I can see why it has the most votes". he cleared his throat and said, "that is why you shouldn't moon people, Mel".

Melissa was horrified. She had mooned some photographers right in front of Langly and Byers her father's friends?! talk about embarassing! "I did what?! don't tell me I mooned right in front of you guys!"

One reason why she was so embarassed was she had a thing for Byers. She thought he was the cute one. But she didn't know that like her being in love with him, Byers had a thing for her to.

Byers smiled. "Well, you were a little intoxicated!"

Langly smirked. "Should I get you a two a room?ow!" he exclaimed as both Byers and Melissa hit square in the head. The doorbell rang just then, . "Get the door. I think its RENEE!" the three heard Frohike yell from the guys workshop in the basement.

"Byers, you have to get the door", Langly said hiding behind Melissa.

Melissa watched as Byers went to answer the doorl. He seemed a bit amused to have seen her butt online almost as if he enjoyed it to much. But she could feel the attraction between them two getting stronger.


	5. Meet Renee Knight

Chapter 5 Meet Renee Knight

Melissa watched as a pretty young blonde with long curly hair entered the hallway. She smiled at Melissa, and Melissa went into shy mode once again. She got that way around people she didn't know until she got to know them well. Melissa waited for her to speak first.

Langly still hid behind Melissa, odd seeing as he was the outgoing one. Byers followed the blonde inside. "Hey", she said, her silver-blue eyes shining. "I'm Renee, and I'm guessing you're Melissa. I can see you hiding like a pansy, Langly". she added.

Melissa grinned. It was so rare to see her brother embarassed! Langly muttered something unintelligible and stalked downstairs. Renee shook her head. "So! I know you don't like new people, but, um, I'm pretty much crazy like Frohike and Byers here, so I think we'll get along well".

Melissa only nodded and listened to what Renee said. "Nice to meet you", said Melissa. "I'm only shy around new people and, I'm not outgoing like Langly." Melissa decided she already liked Renee. The girl had personality, and she seemed trustworthy.

"I'm ready if you are". said Melissa eager to get out of the house. When the guys worked on the newspaper, Melissa often got bored. She got to help out sometimes though like with spellchecking and photography. Dressed in Jeans and a plain green blouse, Melissa was ready to go.

Renee glanced at Langly. "He's outgoing? He's never really talked to me...except to be rude". Langly smired and tried to think of a comeback, but being unable to, stalked down to help Frohike. "I think he hates me". Renee said. stifling a laugh. With her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and flawless skin, Renee appeared like she could be a model, which was lucky because no one ever guessed what she really did. She was dressed today in a black skirt, flat boots and a light blue tank top, topped with leather jacket.

Renee led Melissa out to her car, a classic black 67 Impala. "Feel free to pick a cd or mess with the radio. I'll listen to anything", she said as she opened Melissa's door and then got in the driver's side. "Frohike didn't tell me much. What exactly are we looking for today?"

Melissa fumbled around Renee's cd collection. "Oh, um just somthing sexy but no to look lik I'm some prostitute. I want to look Sexy and cute and more of my age", she quickly added. TO some adults, Melissa looked way younger than she was even though she was only sixteen. Melissa thought Renee looked cool and like a model with what she was wearing. Melissa had no idea at the moment she was an agent of some service. But that day at the mall an incident would prove that she was.

Melissa had a feeling that today would be proven interesting and at the end of the day she'd have a trustworthy lifelong friendship with Renee Knight. Melissa got out feeling the breeze against her. It was a cool March afternoon. She hadn't been shopping since Christmas and she didn't like shopping too much for she hated crowds of people. Crowds made her uneasy. She had heard horror stories of incidents happening in big crowds.

Whenever Melissa shopped, she always had someone with her. She stepped beside Renee a little uneasy about going in. She wondered if Renee sensed she was scared of crowds.Renee led Melissa to a small boutique "I think for you we can do a classy kind of sexy. It'll make you look older and plus, you won't look like a slut like most girls your age seem to think sexy is". she glanced at Melissa. "Are you crowd shy to?" she asked smiling.

Melissa nodded. "Yes. I've had crowd phobia since I was twelve. Once I got lost in a crowed, and it took forever for Dad to find me. And then i had an anxiety attack.". Melissa went through a rack full of cute sexy dresses. She chose three: one white with PInk roses, one turqouise that showed her shoulders, and another peach dress.

"I'm going to try these on". she said walking towards the dressing rooms. "I'll be out to model each one soon". she chirped. Renee smiled. Melissa seemed like a sweet girl. Lord knew, she needed more friends in her life. While Melissa tried on the dresses, Renee picked out two outfits for herself. Once was a white skirt with an off the shoulder black top that had a little white bow on the side of the collar. The second was jeans with a red halter top. She figured they could go and get matching shoes and jewelry somewhere else.

Melissa tried on more outfits. Altogether, she chose six outfits that really suited her all of them in which Renee had picked out. After trying on all the outfits, Melissa was hungry. Melissa liked Renee. She could use a friend too. Melissa couldn't even remember when she last had a friend that was a girl. Preschool maybe?

They went to the food court. And stopped by Burger KIng. Not Melissa's favorite choice, but by lunctime she was starving. As she ate Melissa caught Renee glancing at her and checking her out. As Melissa continued to munch on a cheeseburger, and her fries. "So, Renee, tell me about yourself. What do you do for work, and your hobbies?" Melissa asked. She figured it would be a good way to get to know her by asking questions she hoped she wasn't being to nosy.

Renee laughed. "Where to begin?" she took a sip of her milkshake. "I just left my job actually, and now, I'm writing Novels. My hobbies are mainly writing and getting intot trouble with the government, which I guess is why Frohike and the guys like me so much. oops" Renee stopped to pick up her purse, which dropped, and out of it rolled a one carot diamond ring set in white gold. Renee's face expression instantly turned into a frown as she picked it up and dropped it carelessly into her purse.

Melissa's eyebrows raised as she watched Renee drop a ring into her purse. She didn't bother to ask what the ring was for figuring she had asked enough questions already. "So, what is it that you did before you began to write novels? Did you work for the government?" Melissa dared to ask. Renee was an interesting person sweet to. Melissa thought.

Renee glanced at Melissa. Then at the ring she put into her purse. "It's a long story. TO make it short, yes, I did work for the Government. I was in the Pentagon for five years before I switched over to the President's Secret Service. It was there I met my ...fiance' Eric". Renee stared off into space for a moment before continueing .

"About a year ago, my brother mysteriously dies, and I figure out that Eric had him killed off. THat was when I ran into Frohike and the rest is History. You're lucky to have such a great Family", said Renee.

Melissa nodded in return finishing off some fries. "I know. They are great guys. Even though they're not blood kin.TO me they are still Family. Frohike took me in when mom took off when I was twelve. And he and the guys have been there for me ever since. Langly is like the big brother I've never had. And Byers well, I just wouldn't call him a brother. He's more like a special friend.". Melissa immediately blushed as she said this "And I uh think I'm in love with Byers but I don't know if he feels the same".

Renee smiled. "I can find out for you if you want me to. At least you don't think you may be falling for someone who hates you", she said, thinking of a certain Ringo Langly. "I might as well join a convent", Renee finished rolling her eyes.

"COuld you really? please? Also, I don't think Langly hates you. He just has a really wierd way of showing how he likes People." said Melissa. Soon, the girls threw away their trash and continued shopping. Once they were done, Melsisa had three shopping bags full of clothes and accessories. And Melissa had stepped out wearing the white dress with roses on it, and had her makeover done. Melissa had also got the Makeup she neeeded.

On their way out the door, they heard startled screams and several gunshots. Melissa and Renee paused near the balcony trying to see what was going on. Just then, a mugger came out of a restaurant with a gun. Melissa screamed as he grabbed her in a hostage position. Melissa's heart pounded with fear.


	6. A Dangerous Situation

Chapter 6 Dangerous Situation

Renee somehow managed to keep her cool. Edging discreetly closer, she talked to the man. "What is it that you want?" she asked in a calm soothing voice, as if she were talking to a child.

"Give me all the money that you have now or else the girl gets shot", the mugger sounded frantic. By now Renee was right in front of Melissa and the mugger. "All right. Whatever you want". Renee made a motion as though she was going for her purse, but in a split second her position changed and she kicked the gun out of the mugger's hand, careful not to kick Melissa, and jumped to catch it in the air. She smiled at him. "Let her go or else you'll be the one that gets shot".

The guy's eyes went wide, having no idea what just happened, He pushed Melissa to the side and ran. Security appeared just then and chased after him; one guard got the gun from Renee. "Are you ok?" Renee asked Melissa." I think so", replied Melissa, her heart still pounding as she leaned on the balcony railing.

Melissa tried to regain her composure and senses. Renee had just saved her life and handled the situation well. She had to be some sort of agent like her mom. Or was one before. Before she realized it, the balcony railing gave away and Melissa began to tumble shrieking. People from nearby continued to watch even after the mugging incident. Melissa screamed some more. she hadn't expected the railing to just give away. She looked at Renee helplessly as she began to fall. The last bit of the railing slipped from her hand.

"Melissa!" Yelled Renee as she dove down and grabbed Melissa's hand. Renee grunted as she pulled Melissa back up. "Jesus! are you ok?" Renee asked, her face full of concern.

Still trembling all over, Melissa appeared to be in shock. "I will be once I'm out of here". she shuddered at the thought of nearly dieing twice. She hugged Renee tightly wanting someone to hold her. She then made a joke out of it. "Your not the only one who gets into trouble". she then brought out her hand for Renee to shake. "Meet Melissa MUlder. The Damsel in distress". Melissa used the term that Langly used many times before. Melissa hoped they weren't returning to her home anytime soon, she had to calm down first. If not, the guys would see right through her that something happened.


	7. The New Makeover

Chapter 8 The new Makeover

When they arrived back at Frohike's, Melissa was a bit nervous. She hoped the guys liked the new look. "Well, here goes nothing you think they will like it?" Melissa asked Renee. Renee seemed to know the guys better than her. Melissa opened the door knob.

The guys came from the workshop and Renee stepped to the side so that they could see Melissa. Frohike had the typical look of a father whose baby girl was growing up. Langly smiled at Melissa and told her she looked great. Byers looked shocked... How was he ever going to ask her out now? she was beautiful even before, but now she'd have even more people falling at her feet!

"You, ah, wow", was all Byers could say as he blushed. Melissa grinned. The guys finally got to see the new her. She liked how Byers looked like he was about to fall at her feet. WIth her new look, Melissa looked like that actress who played Buffy on the Buffy the vampire slayer on tv. Her outfit was cute and didn't expose anything. She loved how the Lone Gunmen looked at her. If she could make the Lone Gunmen gawk at her, think of what she could do to an entire school full of guys! But even if she had a bunch of guys after her at school, her heart still longed for John Fitzgerald Byers. And right now, Byers liked what he saw.

Later that night, Renee had run into Byers at a local cafe. They drank and talked for awhile and then the two walked back to the Gunmen HQ.

"Why don'y you ask out Melissa, Byers? It's obvious that she feels the same way you do!" Renee finally blurted out, frustrated.

Byers blushed. "You don't know that!"

Renee rolled her eyes "I'm a woman, John, I know everything".

"You don't know that Langly is in love with you".

"Sadly, I do know that. It's just not possible because of my situation with how Langlt acts towards me. Anyhow, we're not talking about me here, we're talking about you".

The two were at the door now. Byers took his key and opened it "What about Frohike and Scully? How do you think they will react?"

"IF Melissa, a daughter to them both, and you a best friend to them both, are happy, I honestly don't think that they'll care".

"What about the age difference? What'll people say?"

Renee gave him a blank look. "John, when have you ever cared about what people think?" Age is just a number and you know it. You're just making excuses because your nervous!"

Byers sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. "Yeah, I know. I am nervous, extremely. I guess I'm scared of rejection".

"You'll never get anywhere feeling like that! Melissa likes you and you like her. It's not that complex!" Byers snorted "You know what? Fine. If you ask out Melissa, then I'll ... I'll ... Renee pondered for a minute. "I'll ask out Langly. And we'll both get over our rejection phobia together. Ok?"

Byers smiled. "Fine. I'll ask her tomorrow. But if she says no... I'll do something drastic!"

"John, You've never done a dramatic thing in your life.


	8. She said Yes

Chapter 9 she said yes Chapter

Melissa decided to take a break from studying. She was hungry so she thought a nice frozen cup of yogurt Icecream sounded great before supper. Tiptoeing don the stairs, she heard Byers and Renee come in and talking. Melissa decided not to go down just yet. She decided to snoop instead. She caught most of the conversation Byers liked her back! Everything was true what Renee had said. Byers was just shy and scared of rejection. Melissa had to smile.

Pretending she wasn't spying on them, Melissa acted as if she was just now coming down the stairs. She walked passed them talking, and into the kitchen. Melissa got a strawberry-bananna frozen yogurt cup and began to eat it. Most of the time Melissa was too nervous to eat around Byers. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the cute handsome looks and stared he would often give her at the supper table. Which made her want to melt.

She knew that there was something more between them. More than just a crush, attraction, chemisty, and friendship. Was the reason why she often felt butterflys was because she was madly in love with him? Melissa believed so. Her and Byers almost kissed a few times but each time her dad or Langly entered the room. Melissa snapped out of her thoughts when two hands grabbed her around the waist startling her. Thinking it was Langly, Melissa shrieked "Langly! Your not suppose to do that!" she turned and was face to face and inches from his lips. Byers not langly was standing before her.

Melissa then blushed. "Byers, Its a surprise to see you, I uh, thought you were Langly". she then turned a lovely shade of crimson red. "I'm not Langly", a voice whispered in her ear. The hands let her go. "And I'm a little upset that you think I am!" Byers laughed as Melissa turned around startled. "What are you doing for dinner tomorrow? I was thinking that we could go to the new Seafood place that opened up downtown." Byers felt himself blushing and was suddenly glad that it was dark in the kitchen.

Melissa felt herself suddenly blink. John Byers was asking her out? And he was the one who grabbed her and not Langly? Very Impulsive. "Sounds great. I'd love to go"she hoped it was what he wanted to hear. Melissa didn't have any other plans. "I'm free tomorrow for dinner. It's a date" she said smiling. She was glad he finally asked her out. Wait til Renee heard about this! Renee was going to spend the night tomorrow night.

Byers grinned. "Great, I'll uh, see you at Supper". Byers finally got his blushing under control as he practicall waltzed up the stairs. THis was great! Now where was Renee? He searched for awhile and eventually found her in the basement, uploading some photos for the Gunmen's next issue. "I did my part of the deal. How did you ?"

"Um..." started Renee.

"YOu didn't do it, did you?!"

"I tried," shrugged Renee.

"You... Tried?"

"Long story! Renee said, as she laid her head down on the desk. Byers saw that this was going to take awhile. He figured that he could get Melissa to help him set up Renee and Langly.


	9. Deal or No Deal?

Chapter 10 Deal or no Deal?

The next afternoon Melissa got ready for her first date with Byers. She wore the light pink flowery knee length dress she bought with white sandals. She wore very little makeup. Unlike most girls, Melissa didn't like a whole lot of makeup. She was happy with just blush and lipgloss. She went downstairs and waited for Byers. Byers had decided to forget his usual suit. He wore slacks and a button up blue shirt that matched his eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked he escorted Melissa to his car, and being ever the gentleman, opened and closed her door. He drove downtown, directly to Joe's the new seafood restaurant.

The two had a great time. The date lasted a few house. When Byers brought Melissa home, it was obvious he wanted to kiss her, however, he only kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow", he said, blushing and practically flew upstairs. Melissa had a great time with Byer, The two of them had alot in common. Andenjoyed one another's company. The only thing that bugged Melissa a tad was Byer's hesitance for wanting to kiss her. He only kissed her on the cheek. It was after all a first date Melissa thought, maybe he'd kiss her next time.

She found Renee waiting for all the juicy gossip. Blushing, she told her everything including the kiss on the cheek. "I was kinda hoping he'd kiss me on the lips. I get the feeling he doesn't like me romantically". Melissa said sighing. She hated that she couldn't be satisfied. Oh well, It was part of being woman right?" "He's just shy, I promise. Byers is... Well, he likes you alot Melissa, and the rest is for him to tell you. Not me". The two girls sat up and talked for awhile; each enjoying finally being able to have some real girl talk.

The next morning Found Renee unable to sleep. She walked down to the kitchen and ran into Byers. They began talking about the date. "You still haven't asked out Langly?" Byers said, smirking. "John I was completely joking about the whole deal thing! I was attempting to make you see reason since you're no relationship retarded. I tried to give you a push in the right direction and it worked! You've finally started to come out of your shell".


	10. A slight Problem

Chapter 11 A slight Problem

"I guess... you and Langly still need to work out things though", he said chuckling slightly. "What if I decide not to go on any more dates until you do? what then?" Byers asked, completely joking. "That's not funny, Byers", Renee felt her cell phone vibrate and worriedly glance at it. She sighed.

Melissa silently made her way into the kitchen. Her anger was rising by the minute. She had heard most of what Byers and Renee was saying starting from when Renee said pushing John in the right direction and something about a deal being made. Then she heard Byers say he aught to not go on anymore dates. She suddenly spoke up.

"That's right, it's not funny", she said to them. Then glancing at Byers. "If you don't want to date anymore, fine. I can't believe you two made a deal behind my back!" Looking hurt, Melissa waited for them to say something". "You pick a really bad time to come into a conversation", Renee said sighing. "Melissa! The whole deal thing was a joke! All Renee was trying to do was get me off my butt and give me the courage to ask you out. I honestly don't see what you're so upset about. Even if there was a deal, it was that I ask you out and Renee ask Langly out so that everyone would win. What's the harm in that?" Byers asked, incredulous.

Melissa thought it was horrible that they made a joke out of a deal, a joke out of her! Her eyes then burned with anger and she continued talking. "Renee trying to help you ask me out is one thing and that's fine. I feel like I've been played! So you two think I'm some kind if a joke?! think again! I'm a person with feelings! And you guys could get someone to date you without playing some stupid deal games!" by now Melissa's eyes were on fire with anger and she was shrieking. It was clear she was so mad that she wasn't going to listen to anyone seriously. She bit her lip to keep tears from falling. "I expected better out of the two of you".

"Oh, good lord", muttered Renee. She stood up. "Look, Melissa, I don't know what to tell you, but you're easily one of the best friends I think I've ever had. I would never intentionally hurt you. You should know that. I'm sorry you're upset. I wish I could stay to talk this out but", Renee paused as her cell started to go off. "I have to go. None of you may see me for awhile. I just want you to know before I go that I would never hurt you... Byers wouldn't either". Renee's phone vibrated again, and with tears in her eyes she hugged Melissa and went out of the house, not noticing she dropped her cell phone outside. Byers looked worried for his friend, but all of his attention was turned to Melissa. He was completely bewildered as to why she was this upset. He tried to apoligize but he just ended up studdering.

At that point, Langly came in, hearing all the noise. "What's going on?" he demanded. He then saw how upset his little sister looked. "Melissa? What's up?" Langly asked in a softened tone and went over to hug her. Melissa couldn't believe it. She blew up at her friends and felt bad about it. But still, no right for them to make a deal out of things! She was so upset she couldn't speak to Byers right now. "I need to be alone for now", Melissa told him and let Langly hug her and the tears came even when Byers was still in the room. melissa told Langly what she overheard and how she had gotten mad about it. She began to sob uncontrollably, Melissa felt all alone. Like she just lost two of her best friends possibly for good. Then suddenly, Melissa got a headache feeling sick to her stomach.

Lanly hugged Melissa and then went to a cabinet in the kitchen, noticing something else was going on with her. He came back with the universal cure for everything-- Ice Cream "Will this make you feel better?" he asked, trying to get a smile out of Melissa. He brought her to her room and sat down beside her while Melissa calmed down. Langly knew one thing, he was going to have a word or two with Byers. After Melissa stopped crying, Langly exited the room, telling her he would be back in a few minutes. Renee, where ever she was, was on her laptop, quickly writing an email to Melissa. Her mailing address was The email read:

Melissa-

This is Renee. For your safety and mine, please don't email me back. It's too risky. I didn't want to leave on bad terms, and I surely don't want to lose you as a friend. I think all three of us are in the wrong here, me for joking about a deal, when there wasn't really one, and a sensitive issue like this, Byers for thinking I was serious, and you for not listening to us, and realizing that we wouldn't hurt you at least not intentionally. Your definately not a joke to either of us; Langly isn't either. I'm a little upset that you would think that. However, I think the entire thing is a big misunderstanding. At any rate, I'm sorry that your feelings were hurt, and I'm sorry that I can't be there right now. I pray I'll get to see you all soon. In the mean time, I want you to cheer up, and try not to be too hard on John. oh, and you may want to eat some chocolate- I noticed some period symptoms while I was there. So maybe you're a little emotional? That's what always helps me at that time of month! Hope to talk soon,

Renee

Renee sighed, reading over the email. She doubted she would be able to return anytime soon. She sent it just in time as a handsome man with dark hair came up to her and grabbed her wrist."Come on, let's go", he said in a gruff voice. The two walked out, him smiling and her looking angry, to a waiting limo outside.


	11. Byers and Langly Fight

Chapter 12 Byers and Langly fight.

Meanwhile, Langly had found Byers. "What the Hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. "You should have known that Melissa is a little sensitive right now, man!" Langly blinked , realizing he had been hanging out with Melissa and Scully too much. He shook his head, clearing away the thought. "And you just STOOD there while she was crying? What's up with that?" demanded Langly as he shoved Byers.

"Excuse me?! How is any of this your business?" yelled Byers as he shoved Langly back. "I never meant to hurt Melissa and you of all people should know that and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to her!" the two exchanged a few words, and a few more punches. Frohike entered the kitchen and forced them apart. "Byers? Langly? Did you two know you were fighting each other?" he blinked as each man stalked to a different side of the house. Frohike sighed and headed upstairs to talk to Melissa.

Melissa had been glad when Langly got her favorite Icecream out. It was Rocky Road chocolate with caramel . She ate a bowlfull Langly was right, it cheered her right up.Melissa then realized she must have overreacted and misunderstood Renee and Byers. Now, she felt awful for yelling at them, Langly had been great to her and understood her feelings. And he knew just what to do when a woman felt lousy on her period.

Melissa got out her laptop to check her email. And read Renee's message. Why did Renee leave so suddenly? Melissa hoped she was alright. After reading the email Melissa felt worse about blowing up at Renee and Byers. she had to agree with Renee on everything. It was a simple misunderstanding. And the words she said she regretted that she said them she was to upset at the time. Melissa was printing up the email Renee sent to her just as Frohike entered the room. At least Renee still wanted to be her friend. Melissa was scared she had lost both her and Byers.

"So, I , uh, just broke up a fight between Byers and Langly. I heard your name yelled. Are you all right?" Frohike asked. He and Melissa talked about it for a long time. Frohike seemed to know all the right things to say and also gave her some advice. "But, you know, Byers feels horrible and is in his room right now figuring out a plan to get you back. Why don't you wait and see what he comes up with?" Frohike winked, it was just like him to come up with a sly plan. Melissa had to laugh and smile.

As Frohike said, Byers was indeed in his room figuring out a plan. Melissa would get a big surprise at School tomorrow. And maybe even before then. Byers was pleassed with himself for his romantic plans. Now what would he do if it didn't work? Melissa was a bit relieved. Okay she was relieved alot. At least Byers wasn't going to give up on her any time soon and that meant so much to her. That night, Melissa joined her dad for Supper. She noticed the Guys were still in their rooms.

Melissa laid in bed that night. She was hoping she didn't ruin things between her and Byers . They had such a good time together the other night, Melissa didn't want to lose what they had over a stupid misunderstanding. He must really love her enough to want to win her back. Melissa was a bit startled when Langly entered the room he had come to check on her.

Langly read over the letter. "I'll see if I can trace this", he said, his eyes clouding over. "Something seems off. But, I'm sure she's fine". Langly talked to Melissa awhile and left shortly after. 


	12. Making Amends

chapter 13 Making amends

The next morning Melissa went downstairs to see strawberry pancakes and sausage links waiting for her on the table along with a sweet apology card from Byers; however, Byers was still at his apartment, seeing as Melissa couldn't find him anywhere in the house. Soon after she ate, she heard Langly honking his horn to take her to school.

On her way to Langly's car, Melissa spotted something silver and shiny in the grass. Bending over for a closer look, she noticed it was Renee's cell. Weird, she thought. Renee hardly leaves without it. Picking up the Cell in her hands, Melissa read the text messages inside.

Why aren't you returning my calls? then another one:

You're late... you do know what'll happen if you stand me up." and a few more threatening ones like that in her message box.

Feeling dread coming over her, Melissa realized Renee was indeed in trouble. It seemed like this fiance' of hers was dangerous. Gathering up her books, she got in the car and showed langly the phone and all the messages.

"I believe she's in trouble, Langly", she said biting her lip.

That day, Melissa wore a blue navy skirt, with leaves on it, and a white silk top complete with sweater.

Langly rolled his eyes. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth. Whatever it is, I'm sure that she can get herself out of it. No need for us to get involved". He placed the cell phone in his cup holder, apparently just going to leave it there. It was very strange for Langly not to want to help someone.

Melissa sighed. There was no point in arguing with her brother. Sometime after School this afternoon, she would go to Renee's. If she had to, Melissa would help find her friend alone. She said goodbyer to Langly then exited the car without saying much and went into the school building.

Once again, she got whistles and guys coming up to her. Melissa ignored them and went to History Class. She didn't want any guy from High School. She just wanted Byers back. Melissa longed to see him. Once she got to class, Melissa found a bouquet of pink and red rosed in it. And a small note card saying Love always, Byers. Melissa thought that was sweet. she found more bouquet of roses in her next classes too all included notes with different messages like I love you, sorry, and can't wait to see you again. And one even said please forgive me. Melissa had to grin at each one. By the end of the day she had 8 12 dozen bouquet of roses from Byers.

Suddenly an announcement came over the speaker. "Will Melissa Mulder please come to the principal's office?" Melissa cringed. What did she do now? taking the roses with her, Melissa went to the principal's office. She walked in the principal had his back turned. "Yes?" Melissa asked. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Byers swiveled around in the principal's chair. "So am I forgiven or do I need to send you more flowers and make you dinner?" he asked, smiling slightly, Frohike had called him earlier in the day and told him to just go up to the School and surprise Melissa.

"How did you get in here, John?"

"Your Principal is a Lone Gunman subscriber. He let me in. Come on", Byers said as he gently took Melissa by the hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

Melissa didn't pull away She once again got swept off her feet by Byers. His charm and good looks was enough to overwhelm her. The flowers, notecard, and breakfast were enough to make up for everything. Melissa was glad he came to her school she was a bit afraid he wouldn't want to see her again.

"You're forgiven. I think I've got enough flowers for one day, ALthough that dinner sounds tempting", she said with a smile. "JOhn, I'm sorry I went off on you and Renee like I did. I should have listened to both of you. I felt terrible the rest of the day after that. The reason why I got so upset... I was on my period. And I guess I just got too emotional. I'm surprised that you'd even want to see me again".

Byers just smiled "I kind of figured that was the problem. I should have been more understanding. I've been around you, your mom and Renee enough to know what's it's like". He was so glad that everything was just a misunderstanding, and that Melissa still wanted to see him. Byers then took Melissa out to an empty track field where he had a picnic lunch for her. "The Principal said I couldn't take you off Campus, so I guess this'll have to do". Byers and Melissa talked for awhile, and when the bell rang for school to let out, they walked to his car. Byers drove Melissa back to Frohike's house. "Hay, before we go in I have something to tell you".

"What?" asked Melissa curiously.

"Just this", Byers replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. 


	13. Renee In Trouble?

Chapter 14 Renee In trouble?

Melissa was surprised . She hadn't been expecting that one. She kissed him back wanting the moment to last longer. She put her arms around his neck and leaned closer to him. He was wearing a scented cologne that drove her nuts (in a good way)but she liked it. Their kiss was powerfull and Melissa felt sparks. If that was what you called it. she couldn't believe it. John Byers just laid a big kiss on her! Wait until Renee heard this! She had been right, John would have kissed her in his own good time. Melissa just had to give him a chance.

Byers pulled away from the kiss after a long time, smiling. "Melissa Mulder, will you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend? " Byers knew he was being corny but he didn't care, he knew Melissa would like it. Melissa just laughed and accepted. She couldn't remember beign happier. The two walked into the back of the house, holding hands.

"Took you guys long enough", Langly said, grinning when he saw them. Apparently he and Byers had made up sometime while Melissa was in school.

"Shut up", laughed Melissa trying to sound serious. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the basement working on the next issue as far as I know. I think he's on the phone or something. I thought I heard him talking to someone a few minutes ago", replied Langly.

"Well, let's go down to see him, I'm sure he'll want to hear the happy news". said Melissa squeezing Byer's hand lightly.

The three walked down to the Lonegunmen's headquarters. WHat Melissa and the guys saw made them stop short on the stairs. Renee looked terrible as she stood before them. She was tellling Frohike she couldn't see them anymore. When they got a good look at Renee, she had a black eye, bruises, and cuts on her chest. Melissa was shocked. Why was Renee telling them this? She had come down to tell Reneee she wasn't mad at her anymore. And didn't Renee said she didn't want to lose her best friend? Melissa was confused she couldn't understand what was going on with her friend. But they deserved an explanation. Melissa started to think that Renee shouldn't hang around her fiance' anymore. Melissa only hoped that the guys would agree with her to..

Renee was crying, she hadn't noticed that Byers, Melissa, and Langly had walked into the basement. Frohike was bewildered, but he still pulled her into a long hug. "Renee, I don't understand... why don't you just leave him?"

Her voice was breaking as she replied, "Don't you think I want to?" I thought I had finally gotten away from him, but then he somehow found out that I met up with you guys, and how much I ended up caring for all of you. Frohike, he's going to kill you, all of you, if I don't stay with him. I have only two hour before he comes looking for me. This is the first place he'll come". 


	14. Breaking the Rules

chapter 15 Breaking the Rules

Byers and Langly both looked shocked. Renee never got stressed out. They hadn't even thought that she had tear ducts. They knew that she'd had some trouble with her ex-fiance' before, but neither had imagined it was this bad. Frohike noticed everyone before Renee. He glanced at her. "Tell me everything, from the beginning. We can fix this in two hours".

Renee looked exhausted and her eyes were red from crying now. "It... everything started out normal. Eric was great, he had a good job with the FCC and I was in the Secret Service so it all worked out. Last year, when my brother was murdered, I came to you guys, hoping you could help me find the truth. And you did, turns out Eric was the one who had him killed. Ryan knew too much. I quit the Secret Service when I found that out. Eric is also a terrorist. I found that out about a month after I came to you guys. I left him, and when I was leaving was when his first violent act came!!!!" Renee took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes again.

She knew everyone deserved an explanation. So she decided to give them the whole truth. "I was pregnant at the time, he pushed me down the stairs when I told him I was leaving. " No one had ever seen her this upset. Langly took a step closer like he wanted to comfort her, but stepped back. "He didn't know about you then, He had no one to hold over me then, but now he had leverage. I can't stay because It'll put you four in danger".

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about us". Frohike said. "It'll take more than one psychopath to kill us. You don't need to be with someone that does this to you". Frohike barely touched Renee's face and she flinched.

"He has hired hands, Frohike. He's not ... not like anyone you've dealt with before. What he did to me is nothing compared to what they'll do to you if I stay. I won't put the people I care for in danger."

Melissa was speechless as she listened to every word Renee said. She had a feeling Renee was in trouble but she had no idea how deep in trouble she was. And now all of their lives might be in danger because Renee kept insisting on seeing this abusive boyfriend of hers.

If Melissa learned anything about abusive relationships, it was to get out before you or some loved ones would be killed and to seek professional help. Renee could leave this guy and go to an abusive women treatment shelter. They would have security and she would be protected. And what did they have to do with this guy anyway? Was he spying on them and Renee? Melissa kinda shuddered at the thought.

After Renee said goodbye to them and left, Melissa turned to the guys. "Now I don't know about you guys, but Renee being in a abusive relationship scares me. She needs Friends to help her out of this. I'm going to do whatever it takes to help her even if I have to do it alone. What do you say?' she asked.

It was then that Langly spoke up "Her ex, his in with the same people as Cancer Man. He will have people killed if she doesn't do what he says." Langly said with his arms folded. "She's doing the only thing she can do to keep us all alive." she could have imagined it but Melissa was sure that she heard a note of admiration for Renee in Langly's voice.

Frohike glanced at Langly. "That's true. she didn't want to get close to us in the first place, and now we know why. Because it would compromise our safety, we can't call in anyone because of Eric's standing in the government. Any law official would be on his side. So we'll have to help her ourselves...but granted, there are risks... So Melissa, you're staying here!" Frohike said, going into protective father form. "I don't want you leaving the house while we're gone. I'll call your mom and she'll come stay with you. We'll leave tomorrow boys".

"Don't do anything stupid", Langly said, hugging Melissa and kissing her on the forehead as he exited the room, muttering something about "Killing that Jerk".

"If you do go off on your on, you are so grounded". Frohike said as the two went upstairs to call Scully.

"We won't be gone long", Byers said reassuringly hugging Melissa and kissing her cheek.

Melissa hugged Byers back. Once he left and the others, Melissa then had a thought pop into her head. What if Renee didn't have tomorrow? She couldn't wait that long. Taking Langly's car keys and her learner's permit, Melissa exited the window and quietly pulled away in the car. The Lonegunmen were too busy to notice her departure.

Melissa wasn't sure what she could do, if a police officer stopped and asked her why was she driving without a license. Worst case scenerio, she coudl get her learner's permit taken away and grounded. But that was going to happen anyway once her dad noticed she was gone. Oh, well she could a few weeks being grounded. What she couldn't handle was losing a best friend to a psycho Killer. 


	15. Danger zone

Chapter 16 Danger Zone

She arrived at Renee's but she didn't see Renee's car anywhere. But then she

another car someone was here! Melissa went in thinking Renee was home and

maybe her other car was in the shop. "Renee?!!!" she called. No answer.

Melissa called again "Renee?!!" she entered the living room. Still no sign of her.

Melissa thought she saw someone move across the room out of the corner of

her eye. "Who's here?!!!" she asked, rounding the corner.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. Melissa screamed, but then a hand

clamped over her mouth. Melissa's screams became muffled. She dropped her

keys and purse. The contents spilled out of the bag. Even the Keychain of her

and Renee's photo. The attacker Eric, not noticing pulled out a needle he

injected Melissa with it. Melissa suddenly went limp in his arms. She hoped

Renee founf her purse and Keys.

Eric buries Melissa alive and does a crappy job of it. Then he covers up the

evidence with the fresh mound of dirt that he dug up.

Then dressing into something decent, he fixes a meal just for him and Renee

and lights up candles. When she comes in, he kisses her then asks Renee. "I

was worried, what took you so long?"

"I had to stop by my bank. Apparently there was a mix up with my credit card,

and someone else had my number", replied Renee, quickly thinking up a lie.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, attempting to be civil. Renee went

to step into the livingroom, but tripped on a set of keys. Holding them up,

she saw they were Melissa's "What did you do to her?!!!" Renee demanded,

stepping up close to Eric.

Eric smirked then replied. "I caught her snooping around the place, I assume

she was looking for you. Anyhow, I took care of her and made sure she won't

ever bother us again". "The girl was nosy, she got what was coming to her".

He smiled and walked closer to Renee. "Now that she's not a problem anymore,

why don't I make you supper? you look like you've had a bad day". Eric

pretended things were normal he had no idea that Renee

planned to kill him before her killed her. He had no idea that by poisoning her

best friend would make Renee snap.

Renee stood semi-shocked. "Where the h... is she?" demanded Renee

through gritted teeth. Renee did somethign then that she'd never done

before. She hit Eric, hard enough to knock him down. "Tell me

where she is right now, Eric". knowing him, he'd probably

buried her alive in the backyard or something.


	16. Trouble

Chapter 18 Trouble

Eric sneered "I had to get rid of her okay. She knew too much. I buried her alive

in the backyard and before that, I injected her with some poison." Eric looked

Renee. She looked pissed.

FOr a serial killer, Eric was pretty stupid. When he buried Melissa alive, he

didn't dig the hole deep enough. He just dug it enough to bury the

witness. He had put her slim body in a long box and didn't even nail it shut.

The box had been meant for Renee. He had planned on burying her alive.

Melissa just got caught in the crossfire.

Melissa in the meantime woke up. Her vision seemed blurry and it was dark.

she felt around trying to figure out where she was. Feeling around what she felt

was hard and made of wood. She felt in front of her . Wood! Feeling panic rise

within her, Melissa realized Eric had buried her alive. She began to scream

for help. "Helllllllllllllllllpppp!" someone Helllllllllllllpppppp meeeeee!!!" she also

felt weak all over must be the drug, she thought.

"Goodbye, Eric", was all Renee said in reply. She looked completely calm as

she took the gun out of the back of her jeans. "YOu should have known, that if

you ever hurt anyone that I care for again... I would kill you".

Eric just sneered at her and moved closer. "Come on, honey, you know that

the government will be after you if you kill me". Eric reached over to Renee

and grabbed her hard, trying to pull the gun away. 


	17. A struggle for life

Chapter 19 A struggle for life

"It doesn't matter anymore. This is for Ryan", Renee said as she shot Eric in

kneecap. He yell a few obesenties at her; he twisted her ankle, spraining it

and pulled her down beside him, still fighting. He managed to get the gun

from her at one point and beat her over the head with it, creating a deep

gash. Renee struggled, her S.S. training coming in handy. She got the gun

back. "This is for Melissa, who will live". she pointed as she shot him in the

chest. Eric was laying on the ground now, slowly bleeding to death, gasping

for breath. "And this... this is for me". Renee said as she leaned over him

. It was frightening how calm she was. She aimed the gun point blank at

his face and pulled the trigger. She threw the gun down at his still

bleeding body.

Feeling adrenaline rush, Renee limped out to the backyard as quickly as she

could. She saw the grave and picked up the shovel, hauling all the dirt out

of her way in a matter of seconds. The grave was thankfully extremely shallow.

"Didn't nail the lid, good". muttered Renee as she pulled it off and pulled 

Melissa out. Seeing that she wasn't breathing, Renee prayed that it wasn't too

late as she began CPR.

Renee breathed a sigh of Relief once Melissa started breathing. She grabbed 

her phone from her pocket and called Frohike. "Get over here now, Frohike! Yes

Melissa's here! She needs a hospital! And, uh, I can't drive. You're here? Oh, good".

Renee glanced down, feeling Melissa grasping her hand weakly. "You'r going

to be fine, Mel. I promise. The guys are here and your mom is waiting for us

at the hospital. Hold on for us, ok?"

Melissa smiled up at her weakly, and nodded. 


	18. IN the Hospital

Renee glanced down, feeling Melissa grasp her hand weakly. "You're going to be fine, Mel. I promise. The guys are here and your mom is waiting for us at the Hospital. Hold on for us, ok?"

It was then that the calvary burst through the back gate. Frohike yelling and trying to find Eric; Langly giving both Renee and Melissa a safety rant; and Byers hauling Melissa to the car. Renee tried to stand up to follow, but collapsed, her injuries finally getting to her. Langly carried Renee to the car. Frohike came back, looking at Renee in a whole new light. She was passed out by the time Langly carried her to the car. Frohike raced to the hospital.

Melissa had only nodded when Renee spoke to her. She was so glad Renee found her and rescued her. Melissa still felt tired, weak, and felt disoriented all over. Her vision was still blurry but she remained awake. She wasn't going to let the poison win.

Melissa felt bad for disobeying her father. She hoped he wasn't angry at her. She only wanted to help her best friend, and if Renee wasn't in real danger, she wouldn't have left. Part of Melissa knew she deserved to be poisoned, deserved to be buried alive. She got what was coming to her for being a snoop. "Dad", she said weakly "I"m sorry for disobeying you. I feel terrible really, but I had to help her". Melissa saw Byers he had her in his arms on the way to the hospital. She was glad to see him. She looked to see how Byers was handling this. Her being poisoned and buried alive.

Frohike shushed Melissa "It's ok, it doesn't matter now".

"Does anyone know what she was injected with?" Scully asked.

Langly took out the bag with a needle in it and handed it to Scully. Scully immediately went down to get the antitdote. Renee was suffering from a concussion, however when she was awake, she was only concerned about Melissa. The two ended up in the same room. Byers demanded that he stay by Melissa's side the entire time. Which he was allowed to do, most of the time.

Langly sat on Renee's bed, his face lined with worry for both of the girls. He glanced at Renee when he felt her hand on his "Melissa will be fine. The poison wasn't that strong." she trailed off as she started to lose conciousness.

"Not just her I'm worried about" sighed Langly. wishing he could tell Renee this when she was awake. Byers gave Langly a supporting smile and then turned back to Melissa.

Melissa went to sleep sometime not long after she was given the antidote. She had felt so tired, so drained, and druggy. She went to sleep when her mom said it was safe to do so and she even gave her a sedative to help her sleep better.

It was hours later when Melissa woke up. She was still in the Hospital so she didn't dream up the whole thing. She tried to sit up but the entire room was spinning. So she laid back down. The last time she felt this crappy was the night the guys brought her home drunk from a party. It was nice to see her mom again though she wished it was under better circumstances. She hoped that right before she left, they could spend a few days together. Melissa deserved that much after all she had been through.

Byers and Langly current't wasn't in the room. Melissa guessed they went down to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat. But Melissa did feel someone sitting right next to her in bed. The nearest Lamp was turned on. "Bout time you woke up", said a friendly voice. "I told you you'd be fine". Melissa turned to see who was at her bedside. It was Renee.

She looked better her wounds were treated and her black eye was healing. Her mother must have given her medicine Melissa thought. Melissa smiled it was good to see Renee again. "I am thanks to you. How can you keep doing that, saving my life and not asking anything in return?" asked Melissa.

Renee just smiled. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend, or with the rate we're going, sister. You're a good person, that's enough. Though you may owe me some aspirin for this", she laughed pointing to the wound on her head, which was bound with a white bandage. The two yawned both feeling better though exhausted.

Melissa was glad and thankful for the family she had including Renee. Without them Melissa didn't know if she would even be alive. They always looked out for her. She wondered where Byers was and Langly she longed to see them both. She turned to Renee "Byers and I are together, I'm his girlfriend, he asked me out". she grinned even though she was exhausted.

"That's great!" Renee exclaimed, grinning also. "The nurses kicked him out about an hour ago, i'm sure he'll be back soon." Renee yawned "Langly was saying something to me, but I was semi-unconsious so I don't know what", she said Laughing.

Meliss knew what she meant. When she was asleep she could sense Byers near her and hear him saying "I'm right here sweetheart". And she felt him holding her hand the entire time. Melissa had thought Byers was being so sweet. She wished the nurses hadn't kicked him out.

Melissa's stomach rumbled she was hungry for just about anything. Maybe her dad could go get them something. She didn't want hospital food. It was too rubbery.

"We have such great guys", said Melissa. "I don't know how they put up with us". The door suddenly opened and Melissa turned to see who it was.

"Well, one of us does". laughed Renee, still not knowing how Langly felt about her.

"Hey, I heard you were awake", Byers said. He smiled and walked over to Melissa. He brought out a teddy bear from behind his back. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Relief was etched across his features. It was easy to see that Byers hadn't slept while Melissa was in the hospital.


	19. Normal Again

Langly filed in behind Byers, smiling at Melissa, but staying close to Renee. Frohike came in as well, and as if he could read minds, he had a bag of food for both of the girls from a nearby pizza place apparently, he had snuck it in; Scully was the last one in the door. "Good news, girls, looks like you can go home tomorrow."

Renee shuddered at the thought of going back to the house where she had killed Eric. She vaguely wondered if something nearby was for sale. Langly, seeing the look on her face, held her hand. Renee looked at him, surprised.

Meanwhile, Melissa cuddled up with the teddy bear Byers gave her then set it aside, and dove into the pizza and breadsticks. "Bless you, Dad". she said grinning. Melissa was glad that they would get to go home soon. As she looked up, she noticed her mom looked pretty as always. "Mom,. how long are you here for?" she asked while munching on her pizza. She hoped her mom would stay for a few days so she could spend time with her.

Melissa could almost read Renee's mind. So she thought that Renee should stay with them until she could find something else. And she could share Melissa's room with her. Melissa also thought it would be funny if they buried Eric where he had buried her alive. And then Maybe start a flower garden there? She doubted Eric had any family from what Renee told her.

"I'm in town for a month, maybe two", Scully said. "I figured that we needed some time to catch up. Plus, there's some down time at work". smiled Scully. It was clear she missed her daughter very much. Scully also looked like she hadn't slept.

Melissa was glad to hear that. She had missed her mom very much and they did have alot to catch up on. She wanted to ask her if she ever heard from her real Dad Agent Fox Mulder. But she decided not to. Melissa often didn't like to bring him up that much. Mulder had walked out on her when she was only five years old, and Melissa had memories of him, but they weren't much. Her mom had told her that Mulder wasn't ready to be a dad adn that he was always taking off doing his alien hunting thing. And trying to still find out if his sister was still alive. This made Melissa very mad and she avoided her real dad. She trashed his postcards, and didn't accept his gifts he sent her throughout the holidays. All Melissa wanted was for him to be a dad to her.

Melissa snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at her mom. "That sounds great" she looked forward to seeing her mom more now she was in town. She then turned to Byers "I"m so glad you're here.I ... I was afraid I'd never see you again". her voice broke as the tears came.

Scully smiled "I missed you too, honey". She hugged her daughter tightly. And kissed her forehead.

Frohike and Byers both hugged Melissa at the same time. "You are stuck with us. And you're grounded," Frohike said.

"No, she'd not". said Renee.

"Excuse me?" asked Frohike raising an eyebrow.

"Melvin, come on, if Melissa hadn't risked her life, I probably wouldn't be here, and Eric would have come and killed all of you anyway after he got done with me. Are you really going to punish her for saving a life? Scratch that, a group of lives?"

Frohike threw his hands up in the air, surrendering. "Fine. But no more stealing Langly's car.

"Seriously", added in Langly. He was very protective of his classic 1957 Ford Thunderbird. he and Frohike had restored it a few years ago. Frohike glanced at Langly, smiling seeing that he was still in Renee's bed.

"Comfortable, Langly?" he asked smirking.

Langly blushed and stood up. Renee rolled her eyes. Why was he making it so hard?

Melissa was glad Renee stuck up for her. It was all true. She risked her own life to save them all and she'd do it again if she had to. Although she'd be much more careful next time. ANd, she wouldn't need to steal Langly's car again. She hugged Byers and her Dad and Mom back.

End of Part 1. Look for Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
